TRADUCTION - Hidden Texts
by EvilRegal-CG
Summary: [OS] Découvrez le développement de la relation cachée entre Emma et Regina au fil des années au travers des messages qu'elles échangeaient. Cette histoire suit la trame de la série, ne vous attendez pas à une fin heureuse...


Bonjour à tous, ça fait un bail que je n'ai rien posté sur ce site...

Je vous propose aujourd'hui une Fic que j'ai lu il y a quelques jours et que j'ai adoré parce que pour moi il était tout à fait possible que ça se passe ainsi dans la série et avec la "fin du SwanQueen" suite au départ de JMo, ça m'a fait du bien de me rappeler les moments forts de cette série que j'ai tant aimé...

Voici donc "Hidden Texts" écrit par HeleSL qui m'a très gentiment accordé de traduire son histoire :) Je vous invite à lire ses autres FanFic qui sont elles aussi très sympas. Le lien pour l'histoire originale se trouve sur mon profil.

Désormais je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi :)

* * *

Découvrez le développement de la relation cachée entre Emma et Regina au fil des années au travers des messages qu'elles échangeaient.

Cette histoire suit la trame de la série, ne vous attendez pas à une Fin heureuse...

Les épisodes sont séparés par des """ et les saisons par des lignes . Emma est en gras et Regina en italique.

Les ... ne sont pas envoyés mais indiquent juste un temps d'attente entre les messages.

* * *

Hidden Texts

 _Miss Swan, étant donné combien Henry insiste pour que je le fasse, je me dois de vous remercier de vous être portée volontaire pour le sortir des mines._

 **Regina ? Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ?**

 _..._

 **Âllo ?**

 _..._

 **De rien, je suppose...**

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Miss Swan, puisque vous continuez à désobéir à mes ordres, sachez tout du moins qu'Henry doit être chez moi à 19h afin de terminer ses devoirs avant le dîner._

 **Il a 10 ans. C'est quoi ses devoirs ? Apprendre les couleurs ?**

 _Je vous ferai savoir qu'Henry est très avancé pour son âge._

 **C'était une blague.**

 _..._

 **Pour 19h, c'est noté.**

 _Très bien._

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Miss Swan, sachez que le débat aura lieu à 18h à la Mairie._

 **Je serai là. Je vous en prie d'avoir sauvé votre vie, btw.**

 _Je ne sais pas ce que signifie btw mais merci d'être une personne décente et de ne pas m'avoir laisser mourir je suppose._

 **Je tiens à vous dire que je lève les yeux au ciel en ce moment même.**

 _18h._

 **Okkk.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Regina vous ne pouvez pas laisser ces enfants dans une famille d'accueil.**

 _Je pensais déjà m'être expliquée clairement sur le sujet. Vous êtes le Shérif désormais, agissez comme tel. Ils doivent être à Boston ce soir, vous feriez mieux de partir tout de suite._

 **Qui vous a fait du mal ?**

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Miss Swam, il a quelqin qi rode chez mo_

 **Comment ?**

 _Je me fais cambioler. Etes le Shewiff ?!_

 **Êtes-vous saoule ?**

 _..._

 **J'arrive.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Je pense avoir été claire ce matin mais au cas où, si vous dites à qui que ce soit ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière je vous le ferai regretter._

 **Relax, j'ai pas envie que les gens m'associent avec vous.**

 _Que voulez-vous dire ?_

 **La prochaine fois appelez quand il y a réellement un cambriolage. Pas mal le tattoo sinon. Vous l'avez bien caché ;)**

 _MISS SWAN._

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Shérif, quand vous aurez fini de flirter avec cet affreux étranger, j'aurai besoin de vos services. Je pense avoir aperçu quelqu'un dans mon jardin._

 **Pour de vrai cette fois ? Et je ne flirte pas.**

 _Je crois entendre la porte de derrière être forcée._

 **Le jour où quelqu'un entrera réellement par effraction je ne vous croirai pas.**

 _..._

 **Je serai là dans 5 minutes.**

 _Plutôt 2 où il sera déjà parti._

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Engager Miss Lucas sans mon consentement est l'une des nombreuses erreurs que vous avez fait depuis que vous êtes Shérif._

 **Et ?**

 _Je vous laisse juste savoir que je n'accepterai pas une erreur de plus, Miss Swan._

 **Et utiliser le temps de travail dédié aux patrouilles du Shérif à des fins sexuelles c'est correct ? Je veux dire, c'est vous le patron.**

 _Vous avez de la chance d'être en vie, Swan. N'aggravez pas les choses._

 **Vous ne me faites pas peur, Regina.**

 _Vous ne savez pas ce dont je suis capable._

 **C'est ça.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 _J'ose espérer que vous avez arrêté de me suspecter pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait et que vous avez fini les papiers que vous deviez me rendre hier._

 **Me noyer sous la paperasse ne marchera pas. Je découvrirai la vérité.**

 _Si vous ne finissez pas ces rapports je vous ferai renvoyer, Shérif._

 **C'est de l'abus de pouvoir.**

 _Je croyais que vous aimiez ça._

 **AU LIT, PAS DANS LA VRAIE VIE.**

 _On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut. A part moi. Je veux ces rapports demain._

 **Uggggggggh**

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Tu es réveillée ?**

 _Pour m'enlever mon fils si je ne le suis pas ?_

 **Peut-on oublier la réalité pour une minute ? J'ai besoin de ressentir quelque chose.**

 _..._

 **S'il-te-plait.**

 _La fenêtre est ouverte._

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Désolée pour hier soir. Et pour avoir taché ta chemise avec du mascara.**

 _J'attends de vous de la nettoyer._

 **Oui bien sûr, je le ferai. Merci pour le chocolat chaud ce matin aussi.**

 _Je vous en prie._

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Je n'arrive pas à la faire sortir de ma tête. C'est insupportable._

 _ **Pardon ?**_

 _Mauvais numéro. Continuez votre travail, Shérif._

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Je vous souhaite un voyage sans encombre jusqu'à Boston, Miss Swan._

 **Merci, Regina.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Prenez soin d'Henry je vous prie._

* * *

 _Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait du réseau dans la Forêt Enchantée mais si vous recevez ceci, nous n'abandonnons pas. Nous vous ferons revenir._

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Vous manquez à Henry._

""""""""""""""""""""

 _J'espère que vous avez reçu le message de David. Henry veut vous revoir et j'essaye d'être mieux pour lui._

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Gold pense que vous ne pouvez pas vaincre ma mère. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Continuez de vous battre, Emma._

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Vous pouvez laisser Mary Margaret là-bas._

""""""""""""""""""""

 _A bien y réfléchir c'est votre mère donc je suppose que vous ne le ferez pas._

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Merci encore de m'avoir invité._

 **J'étais contente de vous voir.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Je n'ai pas tué Archie, je le jure._

 **Je vous ai vu dans l'attrape rêve. Rester cachée prouve encore plus votre culpabilité. Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ?**

 _Je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne gâcherais pas tout pour cet insecte. Je ne l'apprécie peut-être pas mais je ne l'ai pas tué. Vous croyais en moi._

 **Je ne sais plus quoi croire. Ce serait plus simple si vous vous rendiez.**

 _Dites à Henry que je l'aime._

 **Où êtes-vous ?**

 _..._

 **Regina ?**

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Il y a un nouveau en ville. Il se passe des choses étranges.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Donc Archie est en vie. C'était un coup de votre mère. Je suis désolée.**

 _..._

 **Regina ?**

 _..._

 **J'aimerais vous voir et m'excuser.**

 _..._

 **Okay.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Miss Swan comment avez-vous osé amener Henry en dehors de la ville sans m'avertir ?_

 **Vous étiez injoignable et ne répondiez pas à mes messages. J'ai pensé que vous aviez perdu votre téléphone ou quelque chose comme ça.**

 _S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit je promets que cette fois il y aura un meurtre et que je serai tenue responsable._

 **C'est sympa de vous parler à nouveau. Tout ira bien, je vous le promets.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 **VOUS AVEZ FAIT EQUIPE AVEC CORA ?!**

 _Vous m'avez pris mon fils._

 **? Pour quelques jours. On va rentrer.**

 _Trop tard._

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Regina je suis désolée au sujet de Cora. Elle était perturbée mais c'était ta mère.**

 _..._

 **Regina ?**

 _Vous ramenez le père d'Henry avec vous et votre mère assassine la mienne. Laissez-moi seule, Swan. Je ne veux rien savoir de votre stupide famille._

 **Okay.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Hey, t'es debout ?**

 _Oui._

 **Ca va mieux ?**

 _Mieux qu'avant, oui._

 **J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Je suis désolée que tu aies dû endurer la torture.**

 _J'apprécie que vous soyez arrivés à temps. Merci._

 **Pas de problème.**

* * *

 **Regina ?**

 _Oui Emma ?_

 **Ta fenêtre est ouverte ?**

 _..._

 **J'ai vraiment besoin d'une échappatoire là. C'était trop Neverland. On peut juste parler ?**

 _C'est ouvert._

 **Je serai là dans 5 minutes.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Peter est dans le corps d'Henry ! Ne lui fais pas confiance !**

 _..._

 **Décroche ton téléphone !**

 _..._

 **Regina ?!**

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Je ne sais pas si tu recevras ceci mais avant de partir j'aimerais te remercier d'avoir sauvé tout le monde et de nous avoir donné une fin heureuse à Henry et à moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans toi. J'espère que tu trouveras toi aussi ta fin heureuse, tu le mérites Regina. J'aurais juste aimé qu'elle soit avec nous.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Je te suis. Tout le monde est là.**

 _C'est parti alors._

 **A toi de jouer.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Je serai dans mon bureau._

 **J'arrive, Drama Queen.**

 _Ne me faites pas regretter._

 **Hey moi aussi j'essaye de trouver qui vous a ramené.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Comment vont les choses avec Henry ? Tout va bien ?**

 _Il vient de m'informer d'une demande en mariage ?_

 **Ugh ce gosse. Il s'est transformé en singe volant.**

 _Vous l'aimiez ?_

 **Je prendrai des nouvelles plus tard. J'espère que tout se passe bien avec Henry !**

 _Est-ce un oui ?_

 **...**

 _Emma ?_

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Neal est de retour. Du nouveau sur la maison de la Wicked Witch ?**

 _Pas encore. Il se rappelle de quelque chose ?_

 **Nope. Fais attention.**

 _Vous aussi. Nous ne savons pas à quoi nous avons à faire._

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Regina tu dois revenir ASAP.**

 _Tout va bien ?_

 **Neal est Rumple et il est mort et je ne comprends pas vraiment. Où es-tu ?**

 _Dans les bois. J'arrive._

 **Que fais-tu dans les bois ?**

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre ? Quelque chose à propos de Zelena ?**

 _..._

 **Regina ?**

 _..._

 **Fais attention, s'il-te-plait.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Où es-tu ? J'avais dit une heure._

 **Désolée j'ai été retenue. Notre leçon de magie est toujours d'actualité ?**

 _J'y suis déjà alors dépêche-toi._

""""""""""""""""""""

 **T'es réveillée ?**

 _Oui, Emma, je suis réveillée._

 **On peut se voir ?**

 _D'habitude les leçons de magie ont lieu quand le soleil est levé, pas en plein milieu de la nuit._

 **Je ne parlais pas de leçons.**

 _N'es-tu pas avec le pirate ? Va le voir lui._

 **Je voulais juste parler mais si tu comptes la jouer comme ça non merci.**

 _Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux._

 **En parlant de ça, j'ai entendu dire que tu as embrassé quelqu'un.**

 _Ce ne sont pas tes affaires._

 **Un peu quand même ?**

 _Tu pensais être la seule à pouvoir faire les yeux doux à un autre homme ?_

 **Pour la seconde fois je ne fais pas les yeux doux.**

 _Va te coucher Emma._

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Je vais à la ferme. Tiens moi au courant si quelque chose se passe mal avec la naissance.**

 _Entendu. Fais attention. Ca m'étonnerait que ce pirate te soit très utile._

 **Toi aussi. Ca m'étonnerait que Robin sache faire autre chose que d'ennuyer les gens.**

 _Focus, Emma._

* * *

 **Regina réponds-moi s'il-te-plait.**

 _Je ne veux pas te parler, Emma. Tu peux vivre heureuse à jamais avec le pirate et me laisser seule._

 **S'il-te-plait, je ne voulais vraiment pas que ça se passe comme ça.**

 _Mais tu as tout foutu en l'air quand même. Je ne peux pas t'avoir mais je ne peux pas non plus avoir une fin heureuse ?_

 **Regina ce n'est pas ça.**

 _..._

 **S'il-te-plait, discutons.**

 _Gardons cette conversation au strict minimum. En dehors de ça, laisse-moi en paix, s'il-te-plait._

 **... Okay.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Regina ?**

 _..._

 **Toujours pas envie de parler ?**

 _..._

 **Okay. Je serai là quoi qu'il arrive.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 **A propos de Marian c'est la merde mais c'est mieux pour toi nan ? Elle n'est plus sur ta route.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Merci de m'avoir pardonné.**

 _Ca ne veut pas dire que nous sommes comme nous étions avant. Tu as Hook désormais._

 **Je sais. Il... Il est bien pour moi et est ce que les gens attendent de moi.**

 _Je comprends._

 **Je suis désolée.**

 _Pourquoi ?_

 **Je suis désolée que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour nous.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Où es-tu ?_

 **...**

 _Emma ?_

 **...**

 _Ne fais rien de stupide. Tu es peut-être un héros mais tu dois être attentive avec la magie et la Snow Queen._

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Emma ne te débarrasse pas de ta magie. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est comme moi je le sais. Tu es spéciale à ta façon. Laisse-moi t'aider._

""""""""""""""""""""

 **J'ai entendu dire que tu es de nouveau avec Robin ? Je suis contente pour toi Regina. J'espère qu'il te rend heureuse.**

 _Ne fais pas ça, Emma._

 **Je le pense vraiment.**

 _Okay._

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Sois prudente. Quand la malédiction de la Snow Queen sera lancée ce sera dangereux._

 **Ca ira, Elsa et moi on va le faire.**

 _Même._

 **Je serai prudente. Toi aussi.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Je suis désolée que Robin ait quitté la ville.**

 _Moi aussi._

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Où es-tu ?**

 _Au Granny's. Pourquoi ?_

 **Je sais ce dont tu as besoin. Reste là.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Tu as déjà déjeuné ?**

 _Non. Je travaille sur l'Opération Mongoose._

 **Bien. Je serai là dans 5 minutes avec une surprise.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Hey ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui avec ce monstre c'était génial. J'ai vraiment cru que tu disais au revoir dans la voiture par contre.**

 _Tu veux parler de ce tas de ferraille jaune ?_

 **Hey sois gentille ! Elle t'a sauvé la vie.**

 _Vrai. Ce n'était pas un au revoir mais je suis contente de t'avoir fait peur._

 **Ha-ha. C'est bon de te retrouver.**

 _..._

 **Regina ?**

 _Comment vont les choses avec Hook ?_

 **On a pas besoin de parler de lui à chaque conversation.**

 _Pourquoi pas ? Je pensais que tu l'aimais ? Tu l'emmènes avec toi partout où tu vas._

 **...**

 _N'est-ce pas vrai ?_

 **...**

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Emma viens à mon bureau. Henry et moi avons trouvé quelque chose à propos de l'auteur en lien avec August. On a besoin de toi._

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Regina où es-tu ? Mes parents viennent de me dire ton plan avec Maleficent. Est-ce que ça va ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné de nouvelles ?**

 _..._

 **Regina ?**

 _..._

 **Uggggggh**

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Emma elles vont te voir._

 **Nan. Je suis douée pour me cacher.**

 _..._

 **Pourquoi ne sont-elles pas encore là ? Maleficent avait dit minuit, n'est-ce pas ?**

 _..._

 **Okay je la vois. Je suis derrière toi.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Où es-tu ?_

 **Chez mes parents. Tout va bien ?**

 _Oui. Je te rejoins là-bas. J'ai besoin de quelque chose._

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Tu étais au courant de ce que mes parents ont fait ?**

 _..._

 **Regina réponds-moi.**

 _..._

 **Dis-moi que tu ne savais pas.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier de m'avoir empêché de tirer sur Lily.**

 _Tu aurais fait la même chose._

 **Je sais mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'apprécie pas ton geste.**

 _Je t'en prie, Emma._

 **Zelena est-elle enfermée ?**

 _Tout est réglé._

 **Bien. A propos du bébé, ça craint. Désolée.**

 _On devrait probablement arrêter d'envoyer des messages pour s'excuser ou dire merci._

 **On les utilisait pour autre chose avant.**

 _..._

 **Tiens moi au courant s'il y a du nouveau.**

 _Entendu._

* * *

 _Emma où es-tu ?_

 **...**

 _Es-tu seulement en vie ?_

 **...**

 _Nom de Dieu, réponds-moi._

 **...**

 _Pourquoi t'es-tu sacrifiée pour moi ? Tu es si têtue._

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Emma que t'est-il arrivé ?_

 **Tu n'aimes pas le nouveau look ?**

 _Je ne pensais pas que tu répondrais. Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?_

 **Oh tu aimerais bien savoir.**

 _Je sais que tu es toujours bonne._

 **Au lit ? La meilleure.**

 _Ce n'est pas toi._

 **C'est MOI. C'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas. Je pensais que toi si.**

 _Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?_

 **Amuses-toi bien à chercher la réponse.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Apparemment Henry a une petite amie._

 **Je sais. Tu seras surprise.**

 _De quoi ?_

 **...**

 _Emma._

 **...**

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Henry est-il chez toi ?**

 _Le Dark One n'est-il pas au courant de tout ?_

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Qu'est-il arrivé à Merlin à Camelot ?_

 **...**

 _Maintenant tu ne réponds plus._

 **La nouvelle sauveuse n'est-elle pas au courant de tout ?**

 _..._

 **Est-ce que Henry va mieux ?**

 _Tu n'as pas le droit de demander ça après lui avoir brisé le coeur._

 **Je t'ai dit que c'était pour le mieux.**

 _Notre fils est le mieux._

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Où es-tu ?**

 _Ma mère voulait me voir._

 **Tout va bien ?**

 _Oui. As-tu trouvé Hook ?_

 **Pas encore.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Où es-tu ?**

 _Au Granny's des Enfers._

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Ma mère m'a dit que tu es allée voir la tombe de Daniel. Est-ce que ça va ?**

 _Oui. C'est le passé. J'avais juste besoin de savoir._

 **Je suis contente que tout va bien.**

 _Merci._

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Tu le pensais vraiment ?**

 _Quoi donc ?_

 **Que je suis trop bien pour Hook ?**

 _Bien entendu, Emma._

 **Etais-je trop bien pour toi aussi ?**

 _On devrait probablement oublier tout ça, Emma. Nous sommes là pour une raison._

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Regina ne fais rien d'insensé.**

 _Comme redevenir méchante ?_

 **Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. On marche mieux en équipe.**

 _Oui, quand ça t'arrange. Hook est revenu après tout. Tu aurais au moins pu me le dire._

 **J'ai essayé.**

 _Ce n'est pas assez._

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Je monte._

 **Okay. Je vais chercher le signe.**

 _Fais attention avec Rumple. Il est intelligent._

 **Toi aussi.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Préviens-moi quand tu trouves Henry._

 **Okay. Retiens Gold.**

 _Bien entendu. Tu ne me connais pas déjà ?_

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Emma tu dois venir ici._

 **Où es-tu ?**

 _Location_

 **C'est bon à savoir que tu as appris quelques trucs durant notre road trip.**

* * *

 **On est à la Marie. Hyde est à l'intérieur.**

 _Ta mère et moi sommes en chemin._

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Que t'est-il arrivé là-bas ? Tu vas bien ?_

 **Oui. Je suis désolée.**

 _Tu n'avais pas l'air bien. Je te connais._

 **Vraiment. Ca va Regina. Ca n'arrivera plus.**

 _Qu'est-ce que Hyde voulait dire alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il sait ?_

 **Je ne sais pas.**

 _Je ne te crois pas mais très bien. Dis moi quand tu es prête._

 **Merci.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 **S'il ne se calme pas, je ferai quitter la ville à mes parents.**

 _Tu penses qu'ils seront plus en sécurité ailleurs._

 **N'importe où sauf ici.**

 _Okay. Je t'appellerai pour te tenir informée._

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Viens à la limite de la ville. Il y a un problème.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 _L'Evil Queen est de retour. Fais attention. Elle est rancunière._

 **PARDON ?!**

 _Je t'expliquerai plus tard._

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Snow et moi allons au Granny's._

 **J'arrive.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe avec toi ?_

 **Je vais bien.**

 _C'est faux._

 **Sérieusement, ça va. Fin de l'histoire.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Hey.**

 _Hey._

 **Ta partie mauvaise m'a dit quelque chose aujourd'hui.**

 _Okay._

 **Elle a dit que tu n'avais pas ta fin heureuse parce que tu étais trop faible pour te battre pour l'obtenir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ?**

 _Je ne sais pas._

 **Vraiment ?**

""""""""""""""""""""

 **J'ai pensé à ce que tu m'as fait promettre.**

 _Et ?_

 **On peut trouver un autre moyen, Regina. On y arrive toujours.**

 _Il n'y a pas toujours d'autre moyen. Nous devons l'accepter._

 **On trouvera. Je peux te promettre ça.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Caveau ?**

 _Oui._

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Tu arrives à dormir ?**

 _Pas vraiment ces derniers jours._

 **Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de penser à aujourd'hui.**

 _As-tu peur des miroirs ? Parce que tu devrais avec ce visage._

 **Okay tu dois vraiment être en manque de sommeil pour faire cette blague. Je parlais de quand tu as dit que tu as peur d'élever Henry seule.**

 _Et bien il est soudainement un jeune homme donc nous n'avons pas besoin de nous inquiéter pour ça._

 **Tu continues de t'inquiéter pour ça. Moi aussi. On est ensemble.**

 _Hook aussi je suppose._

 **Regina. Ce sera toujours nous et Henry. Personne d'autre. Pas même Hook.**

 _..._

 **Il t'arrive de penser à comment ça aurait été d'élever Henry ensemble ?**

 _J'essaye d'éviter._

 **...**

 _..._

 **Bonne nuit, Regina.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Comment ça va avec le faux Robin ?**

 _S'il-te-plait ne l'appelle pas comme ça._

 **Okay. Robin.**

 _Je ne sais pas._

 **Pourquoi ?**

 _Je préférerais ne pas en parler._

 **Okay. Bonne chance alors.**

 _Merci._

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Je suis désolée que tu aies appris à propos des fiançailles de cette façon. Je voulais te le dire d'abord.**

 _Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est ce qui est attendu._

 **Ouais...**

""""""""""""""""""""

 **J'ai appris pour ta mauvaise partie.**

 _Pas mauvaise._

 **Je suis contente que ça ait marché.**

 _Merci. Où étais-tu ?_

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Je viens te chercher à 22h._

 **Tu n'as vraiment pas à faire ça.**

 _C'est à ça que servent les amis._

 **Merci mais sans moi.**

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Je suis presque à la maison.**

 _Okay. Repose-toi, Emma._

 **...**

 _..._

 **Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête que peut-être c'est un signe qu'il faut tout abandonné et arrêter de penser à ce que les gens attendent de moi.**

 _Que veux-tu dire ?_

 **Me marier était la fin heureuse de Hook et bien que je l'aime, ce n'est pas la mienne. Mais je suis la sauveuse et je suis supposée apporter les fins heureuses de tout le monde.**

 _Tu as besoin de t'offrir ta propre fin heureuse d'abord. Tu as le droit d'avoir la tienne._

 **Je pense que c'est trop tard pour ça. Même avec Hook qui n'est plus là.**

 _Je sais._

 **Je suis désolée je suis si stupide de t'avoir laissé partir.**

 _Va te coucher Emma, c'est l'alcool qui est en train de parler._

 **Okay. Je t'aime.**

 _..._

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Je ne sais pas où tu es, sûrement à l'extérieur comme tout le monde. On a pas vraiment parlé depuis le retour de Hook et j'ai le sentiment que c'est un au revoir. Je ne pensais pas me marier mais me voilà. Je crois que Hook sera heureux et je sais que c'est cruel de dire ça mais je crois aussi qu'on aurait été plus heureuses ensembles. Il se passe beaucoup de choses avec la Black Fairy et je ne sais pas comment ça va finir mais j'espère réellement que tu trouveras la fin heureuse que tu mérites, Regina.**

 _Tu devrais sortir. Nous sommes prêts pour le début du mariage._

 **Tu ne vas rien dire ?**

 _Ce n'est pas le moment. Hook t'attend._

 **Ca n'a jamais été notre moment.**

 _Malheureusement._

""""""""""""""""""""

 _Le dîner est à 20h au Granny's._

 **Okay.**

 _..._

 **Hey, au cas où je n'aurai pas le temps de te le dire, je voulais te remercier d'avoir toujours été là pour moi, même après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.**

 _C'est à ça que servent les amis._

 **Tu n'as jamais été mon amie. Tu étais plus que ça.**

 _Ca n'a plus d'importance désormais._

 **Je sais.**

 _20h._

 **Je serai là.**

* * *

Et voilà... J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Personnellement je trouve cette histoire douce-amère... Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme, non ?

Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire, ça fait très plaisir :)

A la prochaine ;) Xx


End file.
